


For The Longest Time

by taitofan



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Makoto Narumi hates having regrets, so after the war while escorting Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea to his destination via train, he makes some decisions to ensure he fixes all of those remaining little what-ifs.





	For The Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/gifts).



> I wrote this for Best Friend's Day for my bff May but didn't finish it in time, and then I decided to make it multi-chapter. So! I hope you all enjoy it!

Makoto Narumi, even at the tender age of nineteen, had worked very hard to rise to the rank of sergeant, especially seeing as he was foreign to Telesis, let alone Leidenschaftlich.  But he’d worked hard and was talented, and he was proud of what he’d done to help his country during the war.  He’d helped liberate so many people, protect many more…  Lives had been lost—including that of Major Bougainvillea, who he’d worked under—but overall, the war ended with little regrets on Makoto’s side.

…Well, there was _one_ , but it didn’t have anything to do with the war itself.

One night he’d seen Major Bougainvillea speaking with another man who looked very similar to him, yet so strikingly, _painfully_ beautiful that Makoto had almost forgotten how to breathe.  He’d been dressed in a naval uniform—fitting, as they were stationed at a port town—and his long hair was pulled back in a braid.  He must have made a sound, because the man had turned his bright green eyes— _oh god_ , Makoto had thought, _he even has a beauty mark under the same eye as me_ —towards him and gave Makoto a smirk that made his stomach flip.

“Hey Gil, this kid one of yours?”  It had hit Makoto in that moment that this must be the famed Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea, older brother of the Major.  When Gilbert had affirmed who he was, Dietfried had chuckled and asked, “Sergeant Narumi, huh?  Well, you wanna get a drink with us?”

Makoto had been so flustered that he could barely think, and he’d muttered about how he had to lead his squad in the morning so he shouldn’t. Dietfried had frowned for a moment, but nodded.

“Responsible kid.  Well, maybe next time.  You look like you’d be fun if you let your hair down and lived a little.  Don’t be like my little brother here.”

Dietfried’s teasing tone had only served to fluster him more, and his face had burned as he’d run off and agreed that “Yes, maybe next time.  Excuse me, Major, Captain.”

Neither had tried to stop him, and the Major had never brought it up again.  Nor had he ever seen Dietfried again.  And yet, he’d always wondered what would have happened if he’d gotten that drink…  And now, as he waited for the man he was supposed to be escorting by the train station outside Leiden, he was still thinking about it.  Namely because of the man he was assigned to protect…

“Ah, Sergeant Narumi, we meet again.”

Makoto straightened up and saluted Dietfried, trying his very best not to think about how gorgeous this man was.  Now that he could see him even better in the daylight, it was almost too much to handle.  But he was aiming to rise even further in the ranks, and he’d never get above sergeant if he couldn’t stay professional and do his duty.  There wasn’t even any risk involved; Dietfried just wanted someone who knew the area better to accompany him, that was all.  Makoto could handle this!

“Good morning, Captain Bougainvillea!  It’s an honor to travel with you, sir!”

“I see you’re just as nervous as before…”  Makoto faltered, just a bit; was he being _that_ transparent?  “You’re hardly the first young man to get that way around me, so don’t be so uptight, okay?  I wouldn’t have specifically asked for you if I wasn’t interested in seeing what you’re capable of.”

Before Makoto could ask what he meant, Dietfried walked past him, motioning for Makoto to follow.  Makoto hastily grabbed his suitcase and did so, and they were soon boarding the train.  The trip wasn’t terribly long—they’d travel all day and night, then arrive the next afternoon, then Dietfried would meet his fleet at the port city they were traveling to and Makoto would wait until the next train back to Leiden.  Simple.  There was no way he could mess that up!

But then, after they boarded, they headed to a special cart for military personnel, and Dietfried held the door for him.  Makoto thought little of it at first, until Dietfried entered after him…

“...Did you want to discuss something, Captain Bougainvillea?”  Dietfried raised an eyebrow and tossed his suitcase on the bed, then sat down on a nearby chair, giving Makoto an unimpressed look.  “Then…  Am I right in thinking we’re supposed to share this room?”

This one room.  With only one bed.  A big one, but just one all the same.

“It cuts down on expenses if we share,” he explained, not looking at all put out by the idea.  “Besides, surely you’ve had to sleep in close quarters with other men, right?”

“Yes, of course, but…”

But there was something about himself that Dietfried didn’t know, and while Makoto wasn’t ashamed of it, he really didn’t want anyone knowing if he could help it.  Typically there wasn’t any reason to, though many members of his squad knew, but they were loyal and didn’t spread it around.  He’d gotten lucky, certainly.  Not that he thought Dietfried would go and tell anyone, but…  Well, tales of Dietfried Bougainvillea being a bastard were spread far and wide.  Makoto hoped he wasn’t an asshole in that capacity, but the truth was that he didn’t know the older man enough to say that with confidence.  He’d been hurt before, and he wasn’t eager to have it happen again.

“What?  Don’t you want to sleep with me, Sergeant Narumi?”  Makoto swallowed thickly, feeling his cheeks burn.  Dietfried chuckled and gazed up at Makoto with hooded eyes.  “Of course, if we’re alone in here, no one will know if we dropped the formalities for a while.  Right, _Makoto_?”

Makoto had to bite back a moan at Dietfried’s sultry tone.  How was this man so sexy?

“If that’s what you want, Cap—” He paused and coughed to hide his slip up. “...Dietfried.”

“It _is_ what I want, but is it what _you_ want?”  Dietfried’s playful expression turned serious, a strange look in his eyes.  “I won’t sugarcoat this—I haven’t gotten laid in a _very_ long time, and prostitutes don’t interest me.  My crew likes to say I’m too picky, and I suppose I do have high standards, but…”  His eyes softened, a smile coming to his lips.  “After we met and you ran off, I asked my brother about you, and from what he told me, you meet those standards.  And _you_ couldn’t hide your attraction to _me_ if your life depended on it, so why not make the most of this trip?”

Makoto watched as Dietfried loosened his tie, his mouth watering as he tugged his collar open and showed off his beautiful smooth skin.  Then his eyes wandered down and saw the obvious tent in Dietfried’s lap…

This was real.  Dietfried Bougainvillea, a rich, handsome naval captain, wanted to have sex with _him_.  And Makoto couldn’t even pretend as if he wanted to say no.  He’d jacked off to the thought of Dietfried bending him over and railing him too many times for _that_.  But could he really go through with it…?

“I…”  God, Dietfried was popping the buttons of his shirt one by one, exposing his muscular chest.  Makoto was about to lose his mind.  “It’s not that _I_ don’t want to, but _you_ might not want to once you see me naked…”

“Scars are common, Makoto.  I doubt you could show me anything to turn me off.”

Scars, oh god, if only he knew…  The best surgeons around had been the entire reason he’d moved…

“...Alright.  Then I guess I should just show you…”

Makoto had been sixteen when his parents died and he’d decided to leave his home.  And if he was going to start a new life, he decided he’d do it in a way to finally make himself happy and comfortable. The money his parents left him paid for the surgery, and once he recovered, he joined the army.  He was able to keep most people in the dark, and it was much safer than if he’d still had to bind.  He really, truly, did not regret top surgery, especially as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and peeled off his shirt, watching Dietfried gaze appreciatively at his flat chest.  Honestly, the scars were barely visible anymore!

But he wasn’t ready for bottom surgery, nor was he sure he ever would be.  But he didn’t think he could turn back now; Dietfried stood up and unbuckled his belt, and Makoto didn’t bite back his moan as Dietfried’s cock sprung free.  It was so long and thick, and Makoto’s clit throbbed inside his wet boxers.  He wanted that fat cock inside his pussy so badly…!

Dietfried kicked his pants away, completely devoid of clothes, giving Makoto a hungry look.  Makoto shivered under his gaze, not knowing what would happen when he dropped his pants, but he could only hope for the best…

“...Can’t say I expected that.”  Makoto wasn’t sure how he was supposed to take that, but Dietfried looking his nude body up and down appraisingly was a good sign.  “You have quite the bush, huh?”

“H-Hey!  Shaving hurts when it grows back I’ll have you know, and trimming is a pain, so—”

Dietfried laughed and stepped closer, effectively shutting Makoto up when he reached down and slid a finger over Makoto’s wet slit.  “I don’t remember saying that was a problem. You aren’t a kid, so of course you won’t be hairless.  It’s up to you how long you want your hair, whether it’s on your head _or_ your cunt.”

Makoto leaned into the touch, letting a groan slip from his lips when Dietfried slipped the finger past his lips and explored.  “Dietfried…  You really don’t care…?”

“Why would I?”  He pulled the finger out of Makoto’s pussy, and before he could complain, Dietfried slipped it into his mouth, sucking it clean.  “Hmm, you taste good.  You’re really wet too.  Do you want my cock _that_ much?”

Makoto huffed a little at the teasing, reaching between them and taking Dietfried’s leaking erection into his hand, running his thumb over the slit.  “And _you’re_ really hard.  Do you want my pussy _that_ much?”

“I knew you must be a firecracker once you let loose…”  Dietfried had a smile on his face when he pressed their lips together teasingly.  It didn’t last long, and Makoto was embarrassed when a little whine of disappointment escaped him, but Dietfried just laughed softly.  “You should feel proud, Makoto.  I’m a difficult man to please, but there’s something about you…”

Makoto desperately wanted to know what that _something_ was, but he was rather distracted as Dietfried pulled away and cleared the bed off.  Absently, Makoto licked the sticky fluid off his thumb, wondering just how this was going to work.  Not that Makoto was a virgin, but he only had one other partner, and, well…  He’d been a trans man just like Makoto, so having a cock inside of him was going to be a bit different than a tongue or fingers.

“Have you ever been with a guy like me?” he asked, resisting the urge to add “or a woman?”  Dietfried seemed to catch the worry in his voice that he was trying to mask and straightened up, holding out his hand for Makoto.  Makoto accepted it and gasped as Dietfried pulled them back, making them both tumble to the bed, Dietfried rolling so he was looming over Makoto.  The lovely sight above him made Makoto’s clit throb terribly.

“When I say I’m hard to please, I mean it.  I’ve only been with one person, and he had a cock.  But I would have loved him even if he had a cunt instead.  There was nothing he could have done to make me stop loving him…  Not even die…”  Makoto felt his chest tighten as a look of intense grief flashed over Dietfried’s face.  Whoever he’d lost, he must have really loved him.  “That why I don’t want to waste this opportunity.  You never know when someone will be gone, and I don’t like living with regrets.”

Makoto thought of those bright red eyes he’d fallen so in love with, and how he’d said no to that offer for them to run away from the military and start a life together…

Saying _no_ was his other big regret.

But that proverbial ship had sailed, and Makoto wasn’t about to let another regret pile up.  Maybe this would end up nothing but a one-time tryst, but who knew?  He was going to take the opportunity presented to him now, regardless of what the future might bring.

“Me neither,” he agreed, smiling up at Dietfried.  “So hurry up and stuff my pussy, will you?”

“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?”  He sat up, and Makoto parted his thighs to let Dietfried slip between them.  He sort of expected Dietfried to get straight to the fucking, especially since he took his cock in his hand and gave it a few wholly unneeded strokes, but much to his surprise…  “That’s quite the noise!  You like that?”

Makoto didn’t know why Dietfried tapping his cock against his clit felt so good, but _god_ , did it ever!  Dietfried must have taken his strangled moan as a yes, because he did it a few more times before angling his cock against Makoto’s clit and rolling his hips, rutting between Makoto’s wet lips and over his clit.

“It’s…  It’s so good…!”

The sight of Dietfried above him, that look of pleasure on his face, was almost too much.  And the beautiful moans he made…!  Makoto wondered if he could cum just from that!  But it seemed he’d never find out, as Dietfried suddenly stopped, and without a word, plunged into Makoto’s dripped wet pussy.  He let out a cry of pleasure as he finally had a cock penetrate him; it really was a lot different from his—or his previous lover’s, though he didn’t really want to think about that at the moment—fingers.  Dietfried’s cock was so…

“Hey, you alright?”  Dietfried didn’t move, gazing down at Makoto with a touch of worry in his eyes.  “Sorry, should have warned you…”

“It’s fine,” Makoto assured him, amazed at how stretched he felt.  He was so full!  “Your cock is so _fat_.  My pussy is completely stuffed!”

“That so?  Well I’ll have to stuff you full of something else then…”

With that, Dietfried pulled out to the head of his leaking cock and began to thrust into Makoto painfully slowly.  Makoto might have thought he was trying to go easy on him, but the more little frustrated noises he let out or the more he tried to push his hips down onto Dietfried’s cock, the more the older man seemed to smirk down at him.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Makoto grumbled, glaring up at him.  “I know you can do better than _that_.  Come on, can’t the great Captain Bougainvillea wreck one guy’s pussy?”

“That a challenge?”

Makoto matched Dietfried’s smirk, assuring him, “It is.”

Rather than respond, Dietfried yanked one of Makoto’s legs up and got in closer, the new angle allowing him to go deeper.  He picked up speed, ramming his hips forward and making Makoto cry out with pleasure.  Makoto’s hands reached out and grabbed Dietfried’s arms, doing his best to match the vigorous pace.  Words were much harder now, and he tried his best not to think of the sex-fueled prattle slipping from his lips.  It just felt too good…!

“Who’s Ky?”  Makoto gazed up at Dietfried, confused.  He hadn’t said…  Had he…?  “It’s not polite to think about another man while you’re getting your cunt railed, is it?”

Ky Luc, a fellow sergeant, the only one to know his body intimately before that day.  Makoto felt a wave of guilt wash over him—why had he said no?  Why hadn’t he gone with Ky?  What was anything he might accomplish in the army if the man he loved wasn’t by his side?

“It’s alright.”  The gentle words snapped Makoto out of his daze; they were a stark contrast to his hard thrusts.  “You aren’t the only one who can’t stop thinking about another man.  Go ahead.  Pretend I’m this Ky guy.  It’s fine.”

Makoto gave a shaky nod and let his eyes slip shut.  It wasn’t accurate to pretend Ky was pounding into him, but maybe Ky had finally gotten a strap on and had top surgery.  Who knew?  And besides, he knew that whoever Dietfried was picturing, they sure didn’t have a pussy like him.  That was fine.  If they both did it, neither had to feel guilty, right?

...And once Makoto heard a barely audible “ _Gil_ ” come from the man above him, he felt a pang for Dietfried in his chest.  At least Ky was still out there, but Major Bougainvillea…

Well, it was fine with Makoto if Dietfried pretended he was Gilbert. Whatever made him feel better.

Their bodies continued to move in tandem—hard, fast, deep.  Makoto could feel the familiar coil letting him know he was close, and he guided one of Dietfried’s hands between their conjoined bodies to his puffy clit.  Dietfried got the idea, rubbing at it in nice, tight little circles.  It felt so similar to how Ky would touch him that Makoto could easily picture Ky looming above him, a smirk on his face as he watched Makoto come undone.

“ _You’re so beautiful, Makoto._ ”  He could hear Ky’s words so clearly.  “ _Cum for me._ ”

He cried out as he came, his juices squirting all over Dietfried’s cock.  His pussy clamped down as he rode out his orgasm, and he supposed Dietfried must have been close too, because his hips lost their rhythm, and with a loud moan, he pumped his cum deep within Makoto’s pussy.  He hadn’t been lying about stuffing him, Makoto thought; he looked down and could see it leaking past Dietfried’s cock!

It occurred to him in that moment that perhaps they’d forgotten something important, but well, it would all be fine, right?

He didn’t think of it anymore as Dietfried pulled out and lay down next to him on the bed.  Makoto wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do now.  They surely weren’t in love, but the attraction was clearly there.  Could it be something more than one day, or would this all end the moment they stepped off the train…?

Dietfried pulled him in his arms without a word and Makoto decided not to worry about it.  They’d figure things out as they went, and for now he just wanted to lay there in the afterglow and not think about anything for a while.  He just wanted to forget…

“Get some rest, Makoto.”

Makoto took the murmured words to heart and closed his eyes, dozing off to the sound of Dietfried’s steady heartbeat.

\---

After they woke up and dressed, the pair wandered out to get something to eat.  They had to pass through a few carts to get to the one with food, and Makoto was pleased to see that there were lots of people on board.  Travel was really picking up now that the war was over!

They ate a nice meal—on the military’s bill of course—and talked about whatever came to mind.  Work related mostly, though Dietfried did ask what his plans were for the future.  When Makoto hadn’t answered at first, Dietfried had only smiled knowingly and changed the subject.

They walked back to their cabin afterwards, but Makoto felt his body freeze as he heard an all too familiar voice yell out his name.  He spun around, half thinking he was imagining it, when he saw the very man he’d been thinking of so much that day…

“Ky?”

They stared at each other for several long moments, neither of them saying or doing anything, when Makoto felt himself get pushed forward.  He turned back to Dietfried, who rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“Go talk to him.  I have paperwork to do anyway.  Just make sure if you stay in his cabin tonight to come back and tell me.”

Dietfried didn’t give Makoto the opportunity to protest, turning back on his heel and going back towards their cart.  Makoto knew he should follow him; that was his job after all.  But Dietfried outranked him, and, well, maybe he did know what he wanted from his future now…

_I don’t want any regrets_ , he reminded himself as he jogged towards Ky and threw his arms around him.  Ky returned the hug immediately, both of them holding each other close and Makoto whispering how wrong he was, how much he still loved Ky, and please forgive him…!

“It’s alright, Makoto, I forgive you.  I love you too, god, _so much_.  I’ve missed you!”

Makoto wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but at some point Ky pulled away and led him to a nearby cabin in the civilian’s section.  It was still a nice room, but obviously one of the cheaper ones.

“I had to go to Lieden to finish up some things with the army so I wasn’t listed as AWOL, “Ky explained.  “I’m living up north now, by the coast.  I have a little cabin… it’s nice.  I think you’d like it.”

“...Is there room for two?”

Ky laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Makoto had ever heard.  “Makoto, I never gave up hope you’d come back to me.  Of course I picked someplace big enough for two!  Maybe…”  He paused, a soft smile coming to his lips.  “Maybe even three.”

Makoto thought about what had happened just hours ago and let a hand fall to his stomach.   _Three_ …

“Ky, I need to tell you something…”

\---

That night, Makoto knocked on the door to his and Dietfried’s cabin, and when Dietfried opened it, he was already dressed for bed.  And he didn’t look very surprised either.

“I don’t remember telling you he could stay with us.”

Ky shot Dietfried a grin and walked hand in hand into the cabin with Makoto.  Makoto knew they shouldn’t have a civilian with them, but Dietfried didn’t protest, merely closing the door behind them.  Ky made himself at home on the bed, tugging Makoto down next to him.

“Evening, captain.  Makoto tells me you’re really good at stuffing guy’s cunts.”  Makoto wasn’t shocked Ky wasn’t exactly showing the utmost respect for Dietfried; he’d always pushed the lines with those sort of things.  “Maybe you’d like to take mine out for a try too?”

Without waiting for an answer, Ky lifted his hips off the bed and slipped down his pants, showing off his neatly trimmed pussy.  Ky had always cared about that sort of thing a lot more than Makoto ever could.  Once he kicked his pants off, he spread his legs and used his fingers to further open up his lower lips, showing off his wet folds.

“...Bold, aren’t you?”  Ky laughed airily, and Dietfried had his pajama pants on the floor almost immediately.  “I like that…”

His cock was already hardening, and it only continued as Ky peeled off his shirt and binder and tossed them to the floor, leaving him completely naked.  With a wink, he brought his hands up to his tits and massaged them, letting out a soft moan.

“I still have mine.  Ever touched tits before, _Dietfried_?”  He pinched at his nipples, his moans getting louder.  “I’ve never had a cock before, but Makoto told me how fat yours is.  He wasn’t lying either!  So get over here and breed me already!”

Despite already knowing that Ky had taken quite the interest in learning Dietfried had fucked Makoto raw, he hadn’t realized Ky wanted to actively try for Dietfried to knock him up.  Makoto knew it was possible he could be, and that was fine, but he pictured Ky heavily pregnant and smiling, practically glowing…

His clit twitched hard at the image, and he watched with great interest as Dietfried threw off his shirt and was between Ky’s legs in a moment, guiding his cock to Ky’s pussy.  Getting fucked was one thing, but watching the man he’d gotten railed by that morning fucking his lover was quite another.  The moment he saw Dietfried’s huge cock penetrate Ky, he couldn’t help it any longer; he slipped a hand down his pants and rubbed at his aching clit.

Ky’s eyes dilated as he was filled up, and he shot Makoto a smile.  “You were right, this _does_ feel good.  I feel like I could cum already!”

Dietfried didn’t tease Ky as he had Makoto; Makoto wondered if hearing Ky say _breed me_ had awakened something in _him_ too.  He gripped Ky’s hips and pounded relentlessly into him, leaning down to take one of Ky’s nipples into his mouth, sucking it hard.  Makoto knew from experience that Ky was very prone to lactating, so if Dietfried kept it up…

Dietfried pulled back with a moan, milk dribbling down his chin.  Makoto hurriedly shoved his pants down and plunged three fingers up his pussy, pumping them in and out as fast as he could.  It was such an amazing sight; Makoto had never seen anything as arousing in his entire life!

“Fill me with your seed!” Ky babbled—Dietfried having already learned his lesson and playing with Ky’s clit now that he’s had a nice drink—and grabbed Dietfried’s shoulders, trying to pull their bodies closer.  Ky had always been touchy during sex.  “I want so much cum in me I’ll definitely get pregnant!  Give me and Makoto your babies!”

It was hard to tell who was more affected by Ky’s prattle—Makoto or Dietfried.  Makoto felt as if he would explode if he didn’t cum soon, and Dietfried was thrusting so erratically, moaning so loudly that someone was sure to hear.  But if Dietfried didn’t care, Makoto certainly didn’t either, so he didn’t hold back his own sounds of pleasure.  What if he and Ky really did get pregnant at the same time?  Wouldn’t that be something!  God, he wanted it, he wanted it so badly…!

When Ky threw his head back and cried out, that was all Makoto’s poor pussy could handle.  His body trembled as he came, his fingers getting wetter and stickier as his juices ran down them.  Dietfried barely lasted longer than them, soon pumping Ky just as full as he had Makoto that morning.  Makoto thought he probably could have jacked off again seeing Dietfried’s cock covered in both Ky’s juices and his own cum that leaked out, but instead he went over to Ky’s side and helped him move to a more comfortable spot on the bed.  Luckily, being a room for a captain, it was quite big and all three of them were able to fit.  They got comfortable, Makoto sandwiched between the other two men.

This time, Makoto honestly had no regrets at all.

He had Ky back, and Dietfried didn’t look as if he was going to be going anywhere…  He smiled as he heard Ky murmur a sleepy _I love you_ into his shoulder, and Dietfried held him a little closer.  Things were looking up!

...If only, he thought as he fell asleep, Dietfried could have the thing he wanted back most of all too…

\---

Ky left early to go back to his cabin and gather his things, and they all ate breakfast together before the train stopped at their station.  It was such a wonderful coincidence that Ky had been on that train, with the same destination as they did!  Makoto felt so absolutely lucky!

Ky wrote down his address and slipped it to Dietfried, telling him to visit any time, then gave Makoto a kiss goodbye.

“Send me a letter when you’ve taken care of everything with the army, and I’ll be here to pick you up.”  His warm smile filled Makoto with so much happiness he thought it all might burst out.  “Until we meet again…”

Makoto didn’t know if Ky meant just him or Dietfried as well, but Ky was out of sight before he could ask.  Then they were on their way to the docks, where Dietfried would leave and Makoto’s mission would be done, leaving him free to return to Lieden.

“Don’t look so depressed, you got your man back, didn’t you?”  Makoto turned to Dietfried, not really knowing what to say.  Should he thank him?  Ask him to visit him and Ky?  Ask what he wanted to do if one—or both!—of them got pregnant…?  “...I’ll be gone for a few months to sea, but when I get back, I’ll find you and we’ll see where we go from there, alright?”

“...Alright.”

Makoto’s heart felt both heavy and light as they reached the docks and he watched Dietfried board the ship.  He waved, and a smile came to his face when Dietfried waved back.  Dietfried wasn’t a liar; he’d come see them when he was back, Makoto just knew it.  And then they’d figure this all out, whatever it was.

But for now, he had to catch the return train and get back to Ky as soon as he could.  He wouldn’t run anymore, and he wouldn’t have regrets.  He loved Ky, and if they had a family, well…

He could only hope that Dietfried would want to be part of it.


End file.
